The present invention relates to gardening apparatus, more particularly to a stalk support for flowers which is integrally made from flexible plastic material in simple structure for providing greater convenience to the users on their gardening affairs.
To plant flowers in a garden, a potted plant in particular needs in accompanied with a stalk support for example because the peduncles of the flower are breakable or easily bending down along with the blooming of the flowers.
Conventionally, people employ a straight article such as a rod planted abutting the root of a flower and adapt an ordinary clip or a piece of iron wire to fix or wind the peduncle along with the rod in order maintaining the peduncle to be grown upright. However, this method is too crude, uneconomical and awkward at all.
Another exemplar employs a support having a straight portion and a hoop formed at one end thereof for receiving a peduncle of flower therein when it is plented on the other end abutting the flower, but it has been proved substantially unstable and sometimes assisted by winding a piece of iron wire that causes a labor consumption.